Mime Lessons With Mime
by Minuit-the-Cat
Summary: Mint wants to become a mime, but there's one problem; she loves to talk. So she goes to the one person she knows who could help her; Mime the Deer! But with all his efforts, will he be successful? Read and find out. Meant to be a humor but I fail lol


he he, a story about my OC, Mint. She wants to become a mime, but to become a mime, she'd have to give up talking. *giggles* So Mime tries to help her. Of course, when a Mime tries to help someone who wants to be a mime but talks way too much, things can get a little frustrating. *giggles again* Also, it's kinda long, so I hope you got your reading brain ready. ^^ Heh heh. there's a hint of future romance, but not much. XD Just at the very very very end. :)

..

Sitting at her dining room table was a cat, who looked extremely depressed. She had mint-green hair, ocean-blue eyes, and light blue fur, with light-green ear tips, tail tip, three large light green spots on her neck, mid-shin down also being light-green and from her elbow to the rest of her hands being light green... also. (lol) She wore a green-and-black striped shirt and pure black pants. She wore no shoes.

She sighed. "Why's it so hard to be a mime?" She said out loud to no one. She answered herself. "Because you can't talk once you become one." She sighed again. "Why must I be so talkative?" She put her head on the table and covered her head with her arms. "God, this totally pi-" She quickly cut herself off as she heard snickering in the back. She sighed. "If that's you two raccoons, I swear, I'm gonna rip your heads off!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran that way. The snickering stopped.

She heard scurrying as they tried to get away, but she pounced and caught them. As she thought, it was Shifty and Lifty.

"I thought you were supposed to be a mime!" Lifty exclaimed.

"AND a pacifist!" Shifty added.

The cat growled. "That was BEFORE I came to Happy Tree Town and was given a never-ending-or-aging life!" *she picked Shifty up and tossed him at a window, which he hit and the glass shattered, thus killing Shifty because the glass stabbed him. "And besides, I'm not a mime... at least not yet!" With that, she tossed Lifty at the other window, where he suffered the same fate as his brother. It didn't really matter, she knew. They'd be back within the next four hours, a day at most.

She sighed. "I wonder how Mime can take being so quiet... Wait, MIME!" she suddenly realized that maybe he could help her. She quickly ran out the front door. Just as she did, a plate happened to be flying by and she was killed instantly.

When she woke up, most likely a few hours later, she was staring at the roof of her room. She scowled. "Why does this place have to be so dangerous?" She said aloud, jumping out of bed and rushing to the door. She slowed herself down and carefully peeked out of her door. She quickly ducked back inside as she saw The Mole. fearing that he may cause her another demise. Luckily for the cat, he walked right on by. The cat quickly ran across the street. She waved to Cuddles. "Hey, Cu-" She immediately stopped talking and slapped herself. Idiot, idiot, idiot, ESPECIALLY don't talk in others' company! she exclaimed.

"Hey, Mint." Cuddles said with a smile and a wave. "Have you seen Giggles lately?" Mint shook her head and was about to say something, but stopped herself and put her hands on her head and made them look like antlers. "What?" She sighed-immediately mentally slapping herself- and pointed to her shirt, then to her blue eyes. "Oh, you're looking for Mime?" Mint nodded. "Why don't you just speak, you're not a mime right now. He's in downtown." Just then Cuddles spotted Giggles and ran over to her. Mint didn't understand how anyone could be happy when there was a whole lot of deaths. She simply shrugged and ran off.

_Downtown, downtown, downtown _she repeated over and over in her head. The she saw Mime. He was bouncing a non-existent ball. She ran over to him and tapped on his shoulder, startling him. The imaginary ball he was bouncing went awry and came at Mint. Mint didn't know this though, so wasn't expecting the bloody nose caused by this so-called non-existent ball. "OUCH!" She exclaimed, covering her nose. _Ah, crap, I just spoke. I'M AN IDIOT! _she yelled mentally to herself. She wiped the blood away quickly and smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back. He gestured at her face and Mint knew he was asking if she was alright. Mint nodded, sheepishly.

Mime knew Mint wasn't a mime, but he also knew she was trying to become one, and had been for years, way before her arrival to Happy Tree Twon 4 months ago. He watched her gesture something. He almost laughed because she didn't know what she was doing, and he found it quite funny._ Does she know she just signaled "Why is the grass flashing Orange?" _he thought to himself. She seemed to sense his humor, because she sighed and gave up with the signaling.

"Can you help me become a mime?" She finally asked. Mime looked at her, confused, obviously asking how he'd be able to help. "I can't keep quiet for more than five minutes unless I'm busy with something else." She explained. "And mimes aren't supposed to talk, so yea..." He understood and nodded slightly and smiled. Mint smiled back. Then he signaled something. She didn't understand. He inaudibly sighed and shook his head.

_Lots of work to be done, _he thought to himself. Then he shrugged and waved goodbye before grabbing his bouncy-ball and jumping on his unicycle.

Mint looked at the sky and saw how late it was. She sighed and started the long walk back home.

..

The next day, Mint skipped down to the ice cream shop with her friend, Petunia. Mint was talking about some of the housework she got done the night before when she couldn't sleep. Suddenly she stopped, also making Petunia stop, since Mime was standing right in front of her, his arms crossed, tapping his foot and shaking his head. Mint was confused. Then he made a motion that she could understand perfectly; Zip the lip. Mint suddenly remembered that Mime had said he'd help her to stop talking so much. She turned to Petunia with an apoligetic look and waved goodbye. Petunia nodded, though she was confused, and quickly left.(When out of sight, The Mole hit her with a van)

Mime quickly grabbed Mint's wrist and pulled her along, which wasn't very hard, considering Mint was about 2 years younger than him, a few inches shorter, and weighed about half his weight.

_This is gonna be hard, seeing as she grew up talking. Maybe some tape will teach her to be quiet... no, only if things get out of hand_, Mime thought to himself. He stopped in front of a store and pointed at something in the window. Mint stared at him, confused. Mime sighed inaudibly. He pulled her up to the window and pointed in the window again. Mint looked in the window and saw he was pointing at a unicycle.

_Does he want a unicycle?_ Mint thought to herself, but then she remembered, he already had a unicycle. She blanked out for a second before realizing what he meant. He wanted **her** to get the unicycle! She looked at him as though he were crazy and was about to speak, but he held up a finger and did that all famous "no no no" motion. Mint was immediately silenced. Mime smiled, seeing that she understood him, then he pulled her into the store. She sighed, which got her a glance. She smiled apologetically. Mime let go of her wrist and went up to the cashier. He pointed to the unicycle and then at Mint. The cashier stared blankly. Mime sighed inaudibly again, then started making one of those crazy mime lassos that, though she wanted to be a mime, Mint never really believed to be true. Mime then tossed it at her, and next thing she knew she was lasso'd and pulled over. She had let out a small squeal of surprise, earning her another glance.

Mime pointed at the unicycle, then at Mint again, then gestured towards her sleeve, which showed the mime pattern, then pointed at his own shirt to show that he himself was a mime. Then he took out three bouncy balls and started juggling them.

"Oh, so you two are mimes?"

Mime nodded slightly, then hesitated, then gestured towards Mint and did a small "training" gesture.

"Ah. So, mimes don't speak, yes, they love to entertain, and they must always have their unicycles." The cashier smiled and walked over to the window and took it down. "Have you ever ridden one, girl?" he asked, eying Mint.

"N-" she was cut off by a simple look from Mime. She shook her head.

"Well then, be careful, don't want you stabbing yourself with it if you fall." The cashier then pointed to the price tag. Only $22.98. Pretty good. Mint took out the money and handed it over(she handed over $25 dollars because of tax and got 59 cents back, I went with the tax where I am, which is 7%, kay?). Then the cashier handed the unicycle over and gave her her change, then Mime grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out.

Later that day, Mint got home. She had a few scratches and probably a thousand bruises from falling off the cursed unicycle, which she decided she hated. "How could Mime actually ride one of those things?" she muttered to herself, then slapped her forehead. _Don't talk! _she mentally yelled at herself. Then she thought about something and went into her bedroom and got on the computer. She looked up "mimes" on the internet. "So, when not in costume, we can speak." she muttered to herself. She smirked. "This will be interesting." With that, she ran to the kitchen and noticed the knives on the ground, but she was going too fast to stop herself in time, so instead she quickly jumped in the air and did a front flip over the knives and landed on her feet."Woah!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know I could do that..." With that, she picked the knives up and tossed them into the sink. Then she went to the fridge.

In the fridge were lots of things, but nothing really appealed to Mint, so she closed the fridge and went out again. "And while I'm not 'in costume,' I can speak." she muttered to herself.

The next day, she was with the miraculously-alive-again Petunia, sitting in the park. Petunia was fidgeting with straightening up Mint's clothes at the moment. Mint batted her paws away.

"Hey, stop it, I don't like that, not at all." Mint said.

"Well, sorry, it's just, your clothes don't match at all, and you have dirt on your shirt. And-wait, you're not supposed to speak, are you?- your hair is a messy. Did you brush your hair this morning? I really doubt it, were you rolling in dirt earlier or something? You look a me-"

"I did some research." Mint interrupted, ignoring the facts that Petunia had pointed out. "I can talk while out of costume."

"You might not want to tell Mime that." Petunia warned.

"Why not?"

"He knows that already, but the way he acts when he hears that makes me think he thinks people like that aren't true mimes. Mime is actually never in a costume, except on Halloween, you know, but he's still silent and all that. Now, time to fix your hair." Petunia pulled out a brush and started going crazy over Mint's hair and "Tsk-Tsk"ing every now and then.

"Hey, stop it, I can handle my own hair!" Mint exclaimed, trying to escape Petunia's brush.

Next thing they knew, Mime was standing in front of them, tapping his foot and shaking his head, his arms crossed, again. Mint sighed. Petunia quickly left cause she knew exactly what was to happen next.

"I did a little research yesterday, when out of costume, I can speak, and so can you. Why do you always stay silent all the time anyway?" Mime looked at her in a surprised way and didn't look too happy. Mint immediately knew the answer to her question. "What? I can't understand what you're trying to say, er, signal."

Mime shook his head and lifted his arms, then let them drop. Then he pointed to himself, then shook his head. A few days ago, Mint wouldn't of known what all that meant, but she could tell then. True mimes are NEVER out of costume. Mint didn't understand how much she had offended him. Mime turned around and walked away, and Mint could tell he was upset.

She sighed inaudibly._ Petunia was right, I SHOULDN'T of said that to him,_ she thought to herself. She walked into town and ordered an icecream. Odd thing is, she didn't say it, she just pointed to it. Truthfully, she didn't feel like speaking, because after how Mime reacted to what she said, she had a feeling that everything she said was idiotic of her and hurting someone, even if they wouldn't show it. She didn't stay in the shop either. She paid, then left without receiving her change. She took a quarter out of her pocket and started flipping it. She sighed inaudibly again._ I'm bored... _she thought to herself. Then she thought about the unicycle. _Well, seeing as Mime probably doesn't wanna help me anymore, I guess I COULD try and teach myself. Maybe I'll actually be able to truly earn his friendship, instead of letting him give it to me,_ she thought.

She quickly ran to her house. She opened the garage and grabbed the unicycle she had purchased the day before. She quickly ran inside and sat down at her table. She started doing something with thin air, something she'd seen Mime do thousands of times, and the freaky thing was that something was actually there, she just couldn't see it... so she just imagined it. _So that's how Mime does it...! _she thought to herself. What she was holding was tape. She then tore some of the tape off from the roll and put it over her mouth... and she found she actually couldn't speak!

She then stood up and grabbed her unicycle again and ran into the back yard and started teaching herself how to ride and control a unicycle. It was hard, but after about four, maybe five hours, she had it down-pact.

..

Mime was walking through the park the next day, still unhappy and pretty angry. He just couldn't believe what Mint had said! _That just goes to show she isn't nearly read to be a mime!_ he thought to himself. Then he heard cheering from under a tree and looked in that direction. He saw a crowd of Tree Friends, some jumping, some not. He started walking in that direction, curiosity getting the best of him.

He received quite a surprise when he actually got through the crowd. He found himself looking at Mint, who was riding her unicycle and juggling not three, not four, but five oranges. _I must be dreaming, just day before yesterday, she couldn't stay on a unicycle for even two seconds..._ he thought.

But he wasn't dreaming, he could see.

Mint noticed Mime as soon as he saw her, but her concentration wasn't broken. Mint wasn't using the imaginary tape that day, because she realized to truly concentrate, you shouldn't speak. She also learned that sometimes it's just better to keep your mouth closed and stay silent.

Then she surprised everyone by jumping off the unicycle(doing a front flip of course) and caught all the balls, and quickly caught the unicycle as it fell with her foot. She smiled as they cheered. _So this is why Mime likes being a mime; it's fun! _she thought. Not even the fact that she wasn't allowed to talk ever again could bring her down._ I wonder if singing is considered talking to mimes... _she suddenly thought. When the crowd was completely gone(Mime being pulled away with the rest), she dropped the balls and carefully put the unicycle down and sat down, wondering if she'd ever be allowed to sing again._ Is being a mime worth it, if I can't even do something I love to do? _Mint shook her head slightly. _Why shouldn't I be allowed to? Why do mimes always have to be silent? What's so wrong with speaking?_

..

Mime finally got back to the park after being dragged to down town and saw Mint still there, staring at the ground in deep thought, looking sad. He was confused. She finally succeeded in doing something she always wanted to do, so why was she sad? Was she having second thoughts? Mime didn't understand why.

Mime walked over to where she was and sat down in front of her. He looked at her curiously, and with some concern. Mint glanced up at him, then tried to smile. How was she supposed to explain without words that she was, in fact, having second thoughts? What was she supposed to do? She'd always wanted to be a mime, but she always loved singing. It was one or the other, she couldn't do both. Or, at least, in her eyes, she couldn't. Mime had convinced her about that.

_Why did I even start with this strange wanting to be a mime? _she thought to herself. _Was it because my uncle was a mime? He was always silent also, and he had the strangest of ways to say "I love you" without words, but I dunno_...

Mime, on the other hand, was confused about what was going through her head. He knew she was suddenly having second thoughts. He also knew about her love for singing, but he didn't know that that was what was making her have second thoughts. All Mime could see was that Mint was upset, so he jumped up and held his paw out to her, obviously wanting her to take it so he could help her up. Mime was odd like that sometimes.

Mint glanced at him and smiled slightly, then took his paw. He pulled her to her feet and looked at her in a way that seemed to ask 'what's wrong?'

It was then that Mint realized something. Being a mime made it a lot easier to 'speak' with Mime, because she'd actually be able to understand, since she was also gonna be using those contact techniques.

Mint smiled and shook her head in a way to signal 'nothing.' She saw Mime look at her kind of suspiciously, but her smile was genuine, and it was obvious those second thoughts were already gone. That made Mime a little happier also. What made Mint happier, even still, was the fact that Mime was no longer angry at her.

Mint knew that she would never be a perfect mime, like Mime was, no matter how hard she tried, but that if she tried her very best, she could be a great mime. She'd already proven that. Without any warning, not even to herself even, she hugged Mime, surprising both him and herself, since she wasn't the kind that hugged people. But before she could let go, he returned her hug.

It was times like this that Mint wondered if they were just friends or maybe more...

~The End~

Ahh, yes, this is ONE OCxCanon Chara I have made. Mint, being my main OC, will be seen a lot, but eh, most will be of her alone. XD Anyway, if any of you are thinking she's just a replica of me, no. I have brownish reddish hair and green eyes. I'm also very energetic, but I'm mostly silent, and I'm nice, not cruel. So yea. :3 Hope you enjoyed!

All characters except Mint (C)- Mondo Media

Mint (C)- me

Cashier (C)- no one, he was random


End file.
